Excavators usually have a bucket or shovel, and teeth are attached to the leading edge of the bucket, to assist in penetrating the material. The teeth are subject to heavy wear.
They are replaced at frequent service intervals.
Tooth retention devices are provided which attach to the leading edge of the bucket.
These devices have mechanisms which secure the individual teeth. They permit the release and replacement of the teeth as required.
The tooth retention devices are also subject to heavy wear. They are releasably secured to the leading edge of the bucket. They must also be removed and replaced as required.
The invention is directed to such tooth retention devices, and to a system for attaching and releasing them without the use of hammers.